Lily's Odd Change
by Crazy Colorful Tonks
Summary: This story is about Lily and James Potter and how they met. From what I though would happen. I was ten when I wrote is so please forgive me when it sounds funny.
1. The Change

Lily'd odd change

When I was in my final year at Hogwarts a strange and unexpected change happened. I was sitting in my Charms class, and I looked over at my enemy James Potter. Like usual he was goofing off with his best friends Sirius Black and Lupin. I was about to rat on them for not paying attention, and as revenge for always picking on other people when I suddenly thought James was kinda cute.

The next thing was even stranger. At lunch I walked up to James and I appoligized for being so rude to him over the few years that I have known him. I didnt know what was going on; First I think hes cute, then I appoligize! I didn't want to think about what would happen next.

A few days had past and I was treating him nicer and nicer each day. Then on a Monday in Potions class Professer Slughorn had the class work in groups of 4. Like usual Snape came cam up to me. "Lily want to be parnters like normal?" Snape asks me. "No, not really." I replied. Then I walked over to James. "Hey James. Can I join your group please?" I ask him quietly. "Ya, sure why not." He says back. Honestly I was Really surprised when he said I could.

After the group project we had started to become great friends. We started to do assignments together.We would sit together at lunch and in all of our classes. Soon we would do everything and go everywhere as a group.


	2. The First Date

One evening while we wre doing our transfigurations homework James says "Sirius, can I talk to Lily alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure why not," Sirius replys picking up his books, "I was just about to head off to bed anyways." When Sirius dissapered to the boys room James looks at me and says, "Lily , I was ummm, woundering if you would umm, like to go to Hogsmade with me on Valintines day." At this point he was looking anywhere but at me.

Yes I have to admit thats not what I had expected him to say, and yes I told him I would. Over the next few days whenever I would talk to him, he would blush and reply to me in a whisper.

Finally I woke up and it was Valentines Day. I got up and put on my favorite outfit, and put my hair into a sloppy bun.After breakfest I met James at hogsmade enterance. After about an hour of shopping and goofing off James and I split from the others and went to the Teashop. Thats where we had our first kiss. We sat in the Teashop and talked for about an hour and a half, when James asked me if I'de be his girlfriend properly. I told him "YES!"


	3. Letter From Snape

After Valentines day we whould hold hands in the corridors and flirt a lot more. One day in Potions class Snape walked up to me and asked "Hey Lily are we still friends?" I suprisingly said "No! Now get out of my face. If you don't mind I have to go talk to James and Sirius about something!" After that we stopped talking all together.

Snape had started to get more and more rude toward James and I. He had also become lonly and quite in classes. Then one day when we were in History of Hogwarts Snape walked into class late covered in bruses and cuts. I tryed to talk to him and ask if he would be ok but he just acted like I didn't exist. Then at lunch an owl I didn't recognize appeared with a letter for me.

It was from Snape. It said not to read entill I was alone. That night before bed I read it. It said:

_Lily,_

_Sorry for ignoring you in class. I am just furious with James, you see James almost got me killed yesterday by the Womping Willow. Then at the last second he realized he'de get into trouble and you'de be mad at him so he saved me. I'm going to be alright but I'm just going to need some time to recover._

_ Snape_

_P.S. Please don't let James or any of his gang know I told you. I just happen to think he wont take it to well._


	4. The Purposal

Snape had told me at breakfast he would try to be nicer to James but he couldn't make any promises. Well It is the end of the year and Ravenclaw won the house cup. I packed up all my belongings and got on the train with James.

James, Sirius, Lupin, and I all got a Compartment to ourselves. We sat there as the train left the school. We sat there and talked. When we were about half way back home James spotted an owl flying toward his window. He opened it up and let the little owl fly in. The owl flew in and sat in James's seat; he sat there patiently as James untied a letter from his leg.

After James let the owl back out the window James opened the letter. It was a letter from our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Philius. James read the letter out loud, it said:

**_JAMES POTTER!!!!!_**

_How many Times do I have to tell you not to leave your things in my classroom? Last time it was a pack of Dungbombs, now it is a letter and a ring. just so you know I did read the letter.and well you need to check your spelling but other then that I hope she says yes. Godd luck with that._

_Proffesser Philius_

After James read the letter from our Professor, he gave me his note which said:

_Lily,_

_I know we Haven't been friends for very long, But I know when I look at you that your the one I want to be with. I hope you would accept my apologies for any harm I have caused throughout the years at Hogwarts. When I would bully people it was my way of showing off in front of you. So Please Lily would you marrie me?_

_James Potter_

Then right there in front of Sirius and Lupin, James got down on one knee and proposed. I of course said "Yes!" Then 2 weeks after school ended I became Mrs. Lily E. Potter. We then moved into a big house and Every thing was Perfect. That is until an evil thing would change our lives for ever.


	5. Death

Not long after I got married I found out I was pregnant. It was going to be a boy, we would name him Harry James Potter. Harry was born on July 31. We instantly loved him so much.When Harry was about 3 months old a dark wizard started to gain power. His name was Lord Voldemort. And because he gained power, James, Harry, and I had to go into hiding. Sirius was our secret keeper.

One night after I just finished tucking Harry into his crib, the front door slammed open. I quickly grabbed Harry and ran to the back door. But I was to slow. Voldemort had stopped me. He tried to grab Harry from me but I refused to let him. James and I stood in Voldemorts way. Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at us, then he threated to kill us if we didn't move.

Then Voldemort did some spell, and the next thing I knew Harry was on the floor. Voldemort was standing over him with his wand in Harry's face. James jumped in the way of the wand just as Voldemort tried to kill Harry and got killed. I was suddenly having flash-backs of all the times James and I had together the good and the bad. I was scared. My love had just been murdered in front of me. I grabbed Harry and sat there crying with James' head on my lap and Harry in my arms. I couldn't see. I was so scared I was crying. Then without knowing what I was doing I started to scream for mercy. "**Kill me instead. Don't kill Harry,** **NO not Harry he's just a baby Kill me instead just leave harry alone.**" But no mater how much I screamed Voldemort just stood there with his wand in my face, He would just laugh. He had such an evil laugh, a laugh that made you feel like the world was coming to an end.

Then he said, "**AVADA KEDVRA**!!" I was dead. Voldemort then stepped over James and my dead bodies. He Pointed his wand at Harry and laughed. "**AVADA KEDVRA**!" Voldemort then yelled pointing his wand at Harry. Then his eyes grew big as he was shot with a spell. His spell. His spell had backfired. It shot him instead, but it didnt kill him. It destoryed him of his powers and made him very weak. Voldemort had to run. He had to hide.Once he was gone Harry had to go live with my horrible muggle sister and her family.


End file.
